A Twitter story
by Weavle105
Summary: The short story about why I started using Twitter... Whoop de doo.


This is based on a true story, and the reason why I started using Twitter. The game I am playing in this is SSBB, specifically the boss mode on intense difficulty.

* * *

A Twitter story

He sat there, on the living-room floor, his mind full of hate and rage. He dropped his purple Gamecube controller with the see-through back, and let out a low, guttural growl as he curled his hands into fists, and brought the heel of his hands to his eyes. He couldn't scream, his family would get mad. He couldn't punch something, there wasn't anything soft nearby. Heck, he couldn't even swear, that had stopped working ages ago. He had to express his hatred somehow, his pure, unfettered rage.

"Ya know, there _is_ a place on the web that's made _specifically _for saying exactly what's on your mind." His Humiliation said to him, his Wrath backing Humi up with a "Yeah."

"Yeah right, like he'd _ever_ use that. You know his hatred for it." His Pride said. He had hated that website ever since he first found out about. He had always said that it served no purpose besides spreading stupidity and foolishness. He was not going to go back on that now and admit he was wrong.

"Oh, shut up pride, your outnumbered two to one. You know it's not nearly as bad as you make it out to be." Humi said, rolling his eyes at the stuck up sin.

"Oh really?! Can you seriously look me straight in the eye and say that it hasn't multiplied the idiocy in this world by a factor of ten?!" Pride said, shooting a glare at Humi.

"Okay, I admit, it HAS made this world ten times stupider, BUT! It's also a place where you can just say whatever's on your mind, where you truly have speedom of freech. That can be very bene-"

"You just said speedom of freech, dumbass."

"Yeah, I meant to say freedom of speech. Anyways, that can be very beneficial to your mental health, the ability to say anything at any time." Humi said, trying to reason with Pride.

"Oh give me a break, we don't seriously need that bullcrap, he's just fine the way he is. He doesn't need the fucking ability to say anything whenever he wants; that just promotes outlandish and idiotic behavior." Pride said, countering Humi's argument.

"Like you?" Wrath asked his elder sibling, in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Don't you fucking start with me, Wrath." Pride said, causing Wrath to simply snort, roll his eyes, and say "Yeah, fuck you too."

Humi simply sighed, before saying "But what if it's used in moderation? Is it so bad then?"

"Yes! Of course it is! You're still giving into the temptation to use something you know is bad!" Pride said, getting frustrated with Humi's arguments, which were -in his opinion anyways,- utterly ridiculous.

Humi once again sighed, and held his head in his head, before saying "Think of it as medicine."

Pride then stared at Humi with a look that questioned his sanity before saying "Are you mad?! This is in no way like medicine, what you just compared it to has no similarities what-so-ever! It's-"

"Please, Pride, just humor me for a moment. Is it necessarily a bad thing to use medicine as long as you use it in moderation?"

"Well, no, but-"

"No buts. It can be good for you as long as you don't get addicted to it and let it take over your life." He said, giving him a look of exasperation.

"... It's more like Heroine anyways, It feels like someone injected Pure happiness into your bloodstream while you're using it, and then ten years later you wake up and think "oh god, what have I done with my life?"." Pride said, eliciting a soft chuckle from Humi.

"... Fine, I'm making an account." The boy said to himself and his "shoulder sins/virtues", giving in to Wrath and Humiliation's argument.

"Oh whatever, I'm not even gonna bother trying to convince you dumbasses." Pride said, turning around and walking away.

And with that, Humi gained a slight smile and sighed with relief, knowing he had helped keep the psyche of the boy in check.

The boy, however, picked up his dad's Ipad and placed it on his lap, before going into the Google Chrome app, and typing "Twitter" into the search bar. And he knew the first thing he was going to post about too. That **god damn Porky**.


End file.
